Reaction of the Cancellation
by astrodragon25
Summary: This is just a idea of what could be the reaction of mainly Jake when they heard the show was to cancelled. I added Mikel again, so if you don't like it...oh well.


**The Reaction of the Cancellation..**

**Note: I do not own ad: jl, as Disney does. Maybe the character Mikel, but he probably wont be in it…im not sure. This is just a fun little (shouldn't say that-try to get about 1000 words for a one chapter deal) idea about the cast' reaction to the cancellation and what they plan to do about it…should be interesting.**

_January 2007…_

"Ok guys, we have a major announcement concerning the show's future." Said Jeff Goode, the producer of the show. He had called a meeting with the cast of American Dragon: Jake Long, one of disney's hottest shows, in it's second season. Everyone was there, with the exception of the Dark Dragon, who was on vacation-thought he needed it, turns out we didn't need him…oh well. Anyways, before I go further off topic, they all attended the meeting with high hopes, but all were left in utter shock when they found out that the show was to be cancelled. "Say what? Why is this happening? Have you seen the fucking ratings?! This is bullshit!" were the words of Jake, the main character, and was about to get really pissed before Rose, Trixie, and his mom calmed him down.

"Look guys I'm sorry. It shocked me as much as you guys, but if you want to argue it, take it with the main guys at Disney. In the meantime, let's try to get this season done and end it with a bang, okay?" Goode said as he tried to lighten the mood. Then, the meeting was done, but not without complaints. "I don't believe it." Said Trixie, still in a shocked mode. "Maybe I should call him, but I don't know what will happen." Jake said as he reached his cell phone.

The scene shows a young man studying, until he heard his phone rang. He answered "Jake, whats up man? What?! What do you mean-ok. Alright, I'll see what I can do. Until then, just get it done alright? Don't worry, give me some time alright? Bye." He then hung up the phone. "Damn corporate people. They always take the fun out." He said in a angry tone.

_7 months later…_

Jake and the young man stand in front of the building with one thing in mind: trash the place. "Ready, Mikel?" Jake asked his partner in destruction. "Yeah, let's kick the tires and light the fires, motherfuckers. I'm coming for ya." He replied. Then, they barged in the building and went to the top floor, despite the looks from the others, which were met with two "not today" looks.

_On the top floor…_

"Well, let's get the fall lineup underway, ok? Let's see…god this sucks, but it will do." The chairman said. As the others agreed, a knock was heard on the door, followed by "pizza delivery." As one was about to open the door, the chairman got word of the two coming up. "Don't open the…door." Were his words as the executive was knocked by Mikel.

"What's up, stupid? I'm here in a appointment about a certain show being cancelled, which have pretty much pissed off this dude here." Said Mikel as Jake came into the room, in dragon form. Everyone except the chairman left in fear, even though the chairman had fear in his eyes. As he tried to run, Jake caught him and raised him up by his arms. "We can do this the easy way…or the hard way" He said as he pressed his claws into the suit.

"I suggest the easy way, dude." Said Mikel as he started doodling on a piece of paper-he had nothing to do. "Hmm…I'm bored. Can we get this over with? All you have to do is have a third season, and we're good. The second season ended on a sucky note, and I know that. No offense, but that's the kind of shit that gets me off from watching the show, you know?" he went on, but didn't realize that no one was paying attention. "Once again, my words are left unheard. Where the hell is my script-I got shit to rehearse." Mikel said as he looked through the scattered papers. Meanwhile, the chairman finally gave in and promised a third season. He also liked Mikel's sense of intelligence, but lack of common sense made him a deadly combination for acting-a good thing. "Well, I'm glad that's over. In truth, I thought we were going to be escorted by security. I guess being a dragon has it's advantages…huh?" Mikel said as they left the building, a broken place in what it was before.

_3 months later…in New York._

"See? I knew things would work out." Jake said as he sat in the studio with the producer and Rose. "Yeah, who knew that the show would come back like this? I'm telling you, we can now get at least to season 4, thanks to Mikel…where is he anyways?" Goode asked while everyone was looking for him. Unknowingly, Mikel was behind them, ready to scare them, until…there was an explosion that sent him flying, thanks to Jake. As he got up, he saw his tattered pants and said "Aw man!!"

**Ok, that's that. This was just something that was supposed to be funny, but you guys can be the judge of that. Although this could never happen like this, it would be awesome if it did…**


End file.
